True Love in the Dark
by Craze Izumi
Summary: XoverDN Angel.After an issue led to Ryoma transfers from Seigaku to Azumano. There he met a guy by the name of Dark Mousy... and from then on everything in his lifes seem to change. DarkRyo,etc...Ch.2 updated ChineseVer. complete Eng ver on HIATUS
1. The Meeting

**Craze:** Okay, I changed a bit about the story... so Risa here actually has a boyfriend and they are all lovey dovey... and I don't own any of the characters from both anime-manga, their authors own them

* * *

**O1. The Meeting**

It was yet another day at Azumano High. The bell had rung; the students were all dashing to the cafeteria to get their lunch.

In the cafeteria, there was one table surrounded by a lot of girls. After taking a closer look, one could actually see that a young man around the age of eighteen was sitting at the table. The young man had long violet hair, a pair of beautiful amethyst eyes that seem to take your breath away, a pair of seemingly soft lips and a well-built body.

Almost all the girls and even some boys in school were swooning over him. Yes! All of the girls except for Harada Riku.

"Really, why can't we have our lunch quietly and peacefully for once?" muttered Riku.

"Well, Dark is after all a "supermodel". Every girl in town loves him."

"Hmph! He's just a pervert. I don't see what's so fabulous about him."

"Daisuke, Riku! Over here!" Dark shouted to them.

As the two walked towards to where Dark is. The crowd around Dark slowly dispersed. It had always been like this. The girls crowded around Dark during lunch. When Riku and Daisuke walked into the cafeteria, Dark shouted to them and the crowd dispersed. It was not that they hated Daisuke or Riku. No they don't. It just meant that whenever Riku and Daisuke were around, Dark wish to be left alone.

"Where're the commander and Krad?"

"Isn't Krad in your class? Satoshi is not in school today." answered Daisuke.

"What a coincidence, Krad is not in school too. Don't tell me they…hehehe…Ouch! Hey!"

"Stop being so dirty-minded, you pervert!"

"I'm just kidding, don't need to get so work up." Dark sighed. "Sometimes I feel really jealous. Dai-chan has Riku, Krad has Satoshi and I'm left with me alone."

"What about those fan girls of yours? I thought you went out with some of them?" asked Daisuke.

"The only reason they want to date me is so that they can go around bragging about having lain by me."

"Hey! That's not true, not all the girls are like that. At least not Risa, she really does love you."

"I know that Risa is a nice girl but I don't feel the same about her. I love her but only as a little sister, nothing else."

"Sometimes you are very cruel, the way you put things into words. Anyway, not that I didn't warn you first, Risa won't give up so easily. You better tell her about your true feeling. If not things will become more complicated." said Riku.

"Heh… don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Risa had long given up on me… besides she already has a boyfriend and she talks about him lovingly every time we went out. Then her surrounding will be full with pink bubbles and heart shapes."

"What?! She hasn't told me anything… and I'm supposed to be her twin."

"Anyway, Dark are you going to the movie with us later on?"

"Nah, I need to go for my photo shooting session, maybe next time."

--------------------

Somewhere else in the town, a boy with a Himalayan cat in his arms had arrived at the doorstep of a house next to the Niwa's. The boy had dark-green hair, a pair of the most beautiful golden eyes that shone brightly and soft lips that every one wants to have a taste of it. He was quite small-built compared to other boys around his age. As a boy, he was also very beautiful, even more beautiful than some of the female top models. Wherever he walked, all the attention would be focus on him.

"Look like this is our new home, Karupin." said the boy with a melodious voice.

"Meow" answered the cat as if she had understood what her master had said.

Ding Dong.

"Coming!" shouted a female voice.

As the boy waited for the door to open, someone came over and talked to him.

"You're moving in to this house?" the newcomer pointed to the house in front of the boy.

"Huh? Hn." was the boy's reply.

"I'm Niwa Eimiko. Welcome to Azumano! I live next door if you ever need any help just press my door bells." exclaimed the woman who claimed herself as Eimiko.

Suddenly the gate opened and revealed a woman in her twenties. She had long dark-blue hair that went down to her waist.

"Ryoma-san, okaerinasai! Where's Obaa-sama and Oji-sama?"

"Tadaima! Kaa-san is coming tomorrow moring while Oyaji said that he wanted to stay in America."

"Sou? Ara… Eimiko-san! Sorry, I didn't realize that you are here. Do you want to come in?"

"It's okay… I'm just come back from some errand and saw this cute boy over here Anyway I need to go back to prepare some dinner, see you." Eimiko smiled.

"Oh, okay. Ryoma-san please comes in. I'll help you with the luggage." said Nanako.

"Iie, it's okay. I can carry it myself. Where's my bedroom?"

"Your bedroom is on the third floor, the one to the right, to the left is your study room and the one beside your bedroom is your bathroom. Have you eaten? Want something to bite?"

"Iie, I'm really tired. I think I'll take a nap instead."

"Okay! Yell for me if you need anything."

"Nanako-san... Arigatou!"

"Dou itashimashite!" said Nanako with a warm smile.

Ryoma carried his luggage to the third floor and found his room without much difficulty. He was surprised when he opened the door. The room was twice as spacious as his old bedroom. The bed and televison set were also twice as big. There's a laptop on the desk and a closet big enough to put all his clothes.

Ryoma put the luggage aside and lie on the bed. Soon Ryoma fell asleep without unpacking his luggage.

When Ryoma had fallen asleep, he had a dream as usual. However, this time instead of seeing Fuji and Tezuka making out in the locker room. It was a different dream. This time Ryoma saw a shadow with a pair of black wings. The dark angel was fighting another shadow with grey wings. Soon the dark angel won. Although Ryoma could hardly see the face of the dark angel but he knew that the dark angel was looking at him because the shadow had shouted his name. Ryoma reached out his hand to catch the dark angel out stretched hand but something was pulling him back. Soon he was completely engulfed by the darkness.

"DARK!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ryoma snapped his eyes opened. He was sweating and panting hard. Frantically, he looked at his surrounding and realized that he was in his new bedroom.

'_What was that?' _thought Ryoma as he tried to recall what he had dreamed. After recovered, he looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

'_It's still 5pm; maybe I should take a looked around the town.' _Ryoma went downstairs and looked around. Nanako was still busy in the kitchen.

"Nanako-san, I'm going out to take a look."

"Okay, but be back soon. I will be cooking your favorite dish tonight." shouted Nanako.

"Hai."

Ryoma stepped out of the house and explore the neighborhood. He realised that Azumano had pretty much influenced by the western culture as all houses around seem to be built in European style.

Ryoma continued to walk towards the direction of his new school, without looking where he was going he collided with someone.

"Gomen." Ryoma looked up and found himself staring at a pair of amethyst.

"Miss, are you alright?" said a familiar voice.

'_Buchou? Wait… it can't be, surely buchou won't recognize me as a girl and buchou does not have violet color eyes. Who could it be?' _pondered Ryoma.

"Hello? Miss, are you alright?" the man asked again failing to realize that Ryoma was twitching his eyes.

"Hey! Miss, I'm talking to you."

Finally, Ryoma could not take it anymore.

"WHICH PART OF ME IS TELLING YOU THAT I'M A GIRL?" snapped Ryoma.

The man was shocked at Ryoma's sudden outburst but recovered quickly and smirked.

"You look absolutely a girl to me from head to toe. Although…your chest still needs to develop more" teased the man.

Ryoma was outraged, "Hmph, mada mada dane." Said Ryoma and he walked away.

"Hey wait! I'm Dark Mousy, What's your name?" shouted Dark.

"Why should I tell you? Mada mada dane…" before Dark could stop him again, Ryoma was nowhere to be seen.

'_Mada mada ka? This should be interesting…'_

--------------------

When Ryoma reached home, he did not say a word and ran to his bedroom.

"Okaerinasai……Ryoma-san?"

When Ryoma reached his bedroom, he flopped down on his bed. He did not know what had caused him to react this way. It was a first that he ever snapped in front of a stranger. Normally, he would just ignore them.

'_Dark Mousy? Who is he? Why does he have such effect on me?' _Ryoma sighed and went down to have his dinner. Little did he know that he would soon meet Dark again

Words:

Okaerinasai --- Welcome back.

Obaa-sama --- aunt

Oji-sama --- uncle

Tadaima --- I'm back

Kaa-san --- mother

Oyaji --- old man/father

Arigatou --- Thank you

Dou itashimasite --- you're welcome

Gomen --- sorry

Buchou --- captain (here Ryoma means Tezuka)

Mada mada dane --- you still have lots more to work on

* * *

**Craze:** Hope you like it...


	2. A New Beginning

**Craze:** Finally, second chapter up, I update the Chinese version too... if anyone interested that is. I'll try to update regular these March if I can... well I haven't beta the fic so pardon me for the grammars and all. I thank you people for waiting so long... For those reading or waiting for "What Will you Do?" and "No Pain, No Love" I promise you that I will update the next chapters within these two weeks and while you waiting I'll try to give you interesting Ryoma-pairing fanfics... so please continue to support.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Tenipuri and DN Angel characters they all belongs to their respective authors.

**O2. A New Beginning**

The next day, Ryoma woke up to the alarm clock, "En… its 7.15, I need to meet the principal by 7.45…Nani!! I'm going to be late!" Ryoma jumped out of bed, and rush to the washroom to get a quick wash. Quickly, he rushed down the stair and out through the door.

"Ryoma-san breakfast… be careful." Nanako sighed, shook her head with a smile and took the breakfast back into the kitchen.

As Ryoma was running late for school he didn't look where he was going and bumped into someone again.

"Gomen/Sorry" two voices said together. Ryoma get up immediately and ran towards the direction of the school without looking back at the person he just bumps into.

"Err… excuse me, the school is this way." The person said, pointing towards the opposite direction that Ryoma running to.

"Sorry, I saw that you are wearing the same uniformed… anyway I haven't seen you around? Are you by any chance cousin of Nanako-san that Kaa-san talks about?"

"Hn…"

"Really? I'm Niwa Daisuke, dozo yoroshiku."

"Echizen Ryoma."

The both of them end up running to school together. On their way, none of them spoke. Ryoma being himself did not talk unless it's someone he knew. Daisuke of course doesn't really talk to stranger, but he made an observation of Ryoma. Long eye lashes, petite form._ He looks like a girl from the back… if he has longer hair I bet anyone would have mistaken him to be a girl just by looking at his back. He doesn't seem to talk much too._

----------

When they reached the school, Daisuke told Ryoma how to get to the Principal's room and ran straight to class. As Daisuke step into the classroom, his best friends, Saehara tackled him to the ground.

"Ne, ne, Daisuke do you know that there's going to be a transfer student in our class?" _Transfer student? Is it Echizen-kun?_

"Is that so?"

"Yes, aww I hope it's a girl…" _Sorry but it's a boy though he does look like a girl._

"Hmph, even if it's a guy, I bet he's just another nerd like you. No one will be better than Dark-sama or Satoshi-sama. I will support only Dark-sama and Satoshi-sama forever."

"Me too..."

"Me too..."

"Mou, it's just a transfer student, do they have to make such a ruckus? Isn't it kind of bad to say things about the transfer student?" Riku walked to where Daisuke and Risa were.

"Maa… that you don't know Riku; this is the life of being a fan girl."

"Now that is what they say, I bet they'll shout their mouth if they saw the transfer student." _Of course they do, if it's Echizen-kun._

"How do you know?" asked the twin.

"I saw him on the way to school; he's probably the one transferring to our class if I'm not wrong." Just as the twin wanted to ask more, the teacher came in.

"Alright, class settles down, I bet all of you already know that there going to be a transfer student in our class, Echizen-kun."

Ryoma walked into the class the moment the teacher called him. As he walk into the class, the whole class fall silence. If you look closely, you could seeing that all of the girls in class are blushing, even Riku and Risa. The boys, some jaw dropped, some just follow the girls and blush. Not for long, noise broke up again.

"Kawaii..."

"He's so cute..."

"He's so cool..."

"He's so handsome..."

"He's so beautiful... Are you sure he's really a boy?"

"Class!!" The class kept quiet immediately and listened to what going to come next. "Echizen-kun would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Echizen Ryoma, dozo yoroshiku."

"Okay, Echizen-kun please move to the seat beside Niwa-kun, Niwa-kun would you kindly raised your hand?"

When Ryoma saw it's the red-head from before, he quickly walked to seat beside him. As he walked on, Daisuke could feel girls staring and glaring at him out of envy and jealousy, all he could do was sighed.

"Okay, class please be nice to Echizen-kun, he just came back from America…"

"America? Sugoii..."

"Class, listen! Now I know you are excited but please take out your text book, if not you are going to stay with me during your lunch." Having no choice, they took out their text book.

--------

Soon the bell for lunch rang, however in Daisuke's class, the girls didn't dash out of the class to the cafeteria as they usually did, instead all of them crowd around Ryoma's desk and asked him questions.

"Echizen-kun… can I call you Ryoma-kun?"

"Ryoma-kun, when is your birthday?"

"Echizen-kun, can you teach me English?"

"Ryoma-kun, do you have any siblings?"

"Hey, you girls it's enough, can't you see that he's uneasy and I thought you girls decided in the morning that you will only support Dark and Hiwatarii-kun?"

"Well Dark-sama and Hiwatarii-sama are cool and handsome type; while Ryoma-sama is cute and pretty type… they are two different types. It can't be compare."

"Mou girls, I still don't see why is there a needs for them to go so far."

"That you don't know Riku, it's the…"

"Life of a fan girl, I know but it's just too much."

"Anyway, Echizen-kun, do you want to have lunch with us?" Seeing as a route to escape these fan girls, Ryoma agreed to join Daisuke.

"Hn."

On their way to the cafeteria, Risa went up to Ryoma and ask something that had been bothering her since she saw him for the first time this morning.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun do you have any brother?"

"Why you ask?"

"No, I just know someone that you like you and have the same last name so I thought maybe you know each other."

"I have a brother, but we seldom see each other, he loves traveling around."

"Is that so…"

"Anything else?" Ryoma asked in a cold voice.

"No, nothing… sorry to bother you." _He's cold, but his eyes look sad did something happen before?_

"Isn't it weird? How come it's so quiet today?" Riku said as she looked around in search of the lecher.

"Dark probably not around today, come on lets go find a place to sit."

"Echizen-kun, if you want to eat peacefully, you better start now before…"

"Dark-sama!!"

"It's probably too late." Ryoma turned to look and saw someone familiar but he could not remember where he seen that person.

"Daisuke, Riku and Risa. How come you didn't wait for me?" Dark asked and looked to the newcomer. "Ah! You're the girl from yesterday." Ryoma's eyes twitched.

"Echizen-kun, you know Dark?"

"Yes/No." two voices said at the same time.

"Hey, I'm sure you the girl I meet from yesterday. I'm Dark Mousy remembers."

"Oh, come on Dark, you can't just use this tactics to get a girl it's useless these day, beside Echizen-kun is a boy, are you blind or something."

"Yea, even if I do love you before, but it's not a nice thing, saying that Ryoma-kun is a girl, Dark-san."

"Heh… so your name is Echizen Ryoma? Can I call you Ryo-chan?"

"Mada mada dane..."

"Hmm… mada mada ka? I see. How about Hime-chan or maybe Neko-chan?"

"You!! Anything but Hime-chan and Neko-chan, I'm not even a girl."

"Okay, okay… so Ryo-chan…" Dark receive a glared from Ryoma. "… I mean Ryo-kun, you study here? How come I don't see you before?" _Man, I'm defeated by this guy, but he's cute._

"He's a transfer student, Dark."

"Hmm… how bouts this today after school let's goes celebrate for Ryo-kun, I know a sushi restaurant that sells great sushi. Ask Hiwatarii and Krad along and your boyfriend too, Risa."

"Sure thing, but my boyfriend is not in Japan, he's in America, and he be back a few days later though."

"I'm not going." Ryoma said as usual.

"Come on, Ryo-kun, it's for you if you not there, it won't be fun." Dark pleaded.

"But…"

"Okay that's settles Ryo-kun going too."

---------

After school, all of them went to the restaurant that Dark recommended, while Ryoma was being dragged along by Dark. When they reached the restaurant, Ryoma frozen on the spot, it's the least place that he wishes to go other than Seigaku. He wanted to escape but Dark had a firm gripped on his hand. As Dark open the door to the restaurant, greetings was shouted.

"Welcome!!"

TBC...

**Craze:** So how you like it? please tell me by reviewing... its really simple, ne?


End file.
